Great Multiverse: Multiversal Battlegrounds
Great Multiverse: Multiversal Battlegrounds is an RTS game built on the WC3 Engine technology licensed from Blizzard Entertainment that was used to build the Warcraft III game. An expansion pack was released later. Gameplay At commencement of the game, each player can choose one of the available factions and will begin a typical game with a command center and a handful of workers. The idea of the game is to gather resources, build units and research technologies to ultimately conquer ones opponents. When a certain amount of resources have been stockpiled, they can be used to advance to the next technology level which opens up new construction and research options, as well as unlocking newer and upgraded units. If the game begins with the First Tech Level, each player is limited in what can be built. Aside from a few basic troopers who are fairly useless except as scouts, most construction options revolve around the player's economy and getting that off the ground. Once 500 food has been stockpiled, the player will have the option to advance to the Second Tech Level. This will open up more buildings and units forming basic armies. 800 food and 200 nova will allow advancement to the Third Tech Level where combat can become truly three dimensional with the ability to construct air units. 1000 food and 800 nova will let the player then advance to the Fourth and final Tech level where expensive upgrades are available but the benefits they bring to one's faction are often worth the excessive cost. Each worker unit which often takes the form of labor droids, Wookiees, or whatever suits the player's faction, can be individually controlled by the player and they can be ordered to gather resources, construct buildings and even attack enemy units and buildings. There are four types of resources, all of which need to be gathered at a steady rate in order to supply a constant flow of resources: Carbon is used primarily to construct buildings and is often used in technology research and can be found in trees or in "carbon deposits". Food is used to help train units and can also be used to a lesser extent in technology research. Food can be gathered from muja fruits, fish, hunting or farms, and from nerfs or banthas housed in an animal nursery. Nova crystals are used primarily in technology research and to train some units. They are also used as currency at the marketplace where buy and sell prices are listed in nova crystal value. The crystals are primarily mined but can also be traded for other resource at the marketplace, trade caravans can deposit a fixed amount of crystal between two marketplaces and Holocrons can provide a steady stream if housed at a altar or a temple. Finally, there is ore which is mostly used to construct fixed defensive structures like turrets, fortresses and anti-air defenses as well as in some technology research. Ore is often the scarcest resource on the map and the player will have to buy extra at the marketplace once exhausted. Game types The original game comes with six solo-player campaigns with the expansion pack adding two more, all of which reflect events in galactic history. There is also a Standard Game feature, which pits human player(s) against a set number of AI opponents for control of a map. The standard goal is to defeat one's enemies by either forcing surrender or annihilation. Other variations include race to construct a Monument first, "King-Of-The-Hill" and regicide. Technology & Research To acquire technology, the player must first construct buildings. Buildings are either economic, military or research orientated. Economic buildings will be drop-off points for resources as well as upgrades to worker gather speed. Military buildings can create new units, offers upgrades for those units or are defensive structures which help protect a base. Research buildings provide upgrades to units, buildings and defensive structures. The cost of the research will depend generally on the technology level and advantage that the research provides. Technology plays a central role. Early in the game, players must balance economic and military priorities, allocating scarce resources. Too much emphasis on researching technology and moving through the Levels without creating manpower, can leave an army vulnerable to attack. On the other hand, putting resources into a large population at the expense of progress, can lead to defeat if the enemy has progressed and is able to field a small but more powerful attack force. Scenario editor The game also gives players the option of creating their own levels in the Scenario Editor. This can allow players to create their own levels and even combining multiple levels into a campaign. The levels can be made using all terrain types featured in the game and can place every type of unit and building available in the game, including specials heroes which are characters that specifically appear in the campaigns, such as Marian Hawke. Some other characters from other universes (notably Zii'lii and Zi'yuij) can also be used in Scenarios that aren't anywhere else the game, such as Commander Rautha and Ratchet Plot The game has five campaigns: * Prologue: The Establishment of Base 245 * Deleathans: The Great Serethan-Allied War * Axis: Path of the Empire * Horde: The Invasion of Iraxis * Alliance of Civilizations: The Battle for the Universe Units & Factions Each faction typically has a set number of advantages and disadvantages which ensures that the differences between each faction is not just cosmetic. Certain factions will be able to access various parts of the technology tree while others are denied certain upgrades. There are also a number of unique technologies and one faction specific unit trainable at the Fortress. These differences can be turned off at the beginning of a skirmish game so that everyone has access to the same technologies and units. In team games, there is a further bonus to that team. Note: units separated with commas means different versions of the same unit. The Axis of Empires Faction Bonuses: Aircraft 5% cheaper, Upgrades to Heavy Mech units 10% cheaper Fortress builds 10% faster Team Bonus: Mech units +10% speed * Troop center: ** Conscript, Stormtrooper, Armored Conscript, GGE Soldat w/MG-60 ** Dewback trooper, Heavy Dewback Trooper, Advanced Dewback Trooper ** Grenadier ** Helghast Missile Launcher Trooper, Gallente Armored Missile Trooper * Vehicle factory: ** Speeder Bike ** Combine APC, BTR-80 ** AT-PT, Heavy AT-PT (strike mech) ** Combine G-40 Medium Tank, Hammer Tank ** Apocalypse, AT-AT * Shipyard: ** Utility trawler ** Light Scout, Scout, Advanced Scout (frigate) ** Transport Ship ** Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser ** Destroyer, Heavy Destroyer ** Missile Destroyer, Heavy Missile Destroyer * Fortress: ** Star Cruiser (air cruiser) ** Ubersoldat 1946, Ubersoldat 1960 - Unique Unit ** Shock Cannon * Command Center: ** Klingon Medic ** ASP-7 labor droid ** Viper probe droid * Heavy Weapons Factory: ** Combine Light Artillery, Panzerwerfer 2010 ** Bullfrog, SA-300 Grumble (anti-air) ** Energy Pummel, Heavy Energy Pummel * Airbase: ** Combine MS-40 (air transport) ** Su-24 Fencer, Tie/sa Bomber, GGE Ju 500 ** Su-35 Flanker, TIE/IN interceptor, Helghast Fighter * Spaceport: ** Imperial Cargo Trader * Axis Temple ** Darth Vader, Emperor Yiloala Kutarukia, Hans Grosse, Natasha Volkova * Campaign-only: ** Dark Troopers ** TIE Mauler ** AAT ** Eshla-class Artillery ** CIS Spider Walker ** V4 Launcher ** T-80 ** Tesla Tank ** MiG-31 Foxhound ** Ja'ma APC (Klingon APC) ** Nute Gunray ** Mara Jade ** Wilhelm Strasse ** Heinrich Himmler ** Derrial Book ** Admiral Thrawn ** General Grievous ** Mael Radec ** Artemis Zin Deleathans Faction Bonus: Can construct underwater prefab shelters, buildings are organic and can self regenerate, Workers have 10% ore mining bonus in Technology Level 3 & 4. Team Bonus: Ships -15% cost, generators -15% cost * Troop Center: ** Deleathan Trooper Recruit, Deleathan Trooper, Heavy Deleathan Trooper, Deleathan Machine Gun Trooper ** Horfkhan Trooper, Heavy Horfkhan Trooper, Advanced Horfkhan Trooper ** Deleathan Booma Trooper ** Deleathan Missile Trooper, Heavy Deleathan Missile Trooper * Vehicle Factory: ** M151 Mutt ** Deleathan Cavalry, Armored Deleathan Cavalry ** M113, BMP-2 ** T-55Z, Leopard 1 ** Golems, Large Golem (assault mech) * Shipyard: ** Utility trawler ** Melderan Light Scout, Melderan Scout, Melderan Advanced Scout (frigate) ** Transport Ship ** Melderan Behemoth, Melderan Advanced Behemoth (cruiser) ** Melderan Laser, Melderan Fast Laser (destroyer) ** Melderan Missile, Melderan Heavy Missile * Fortress: ** B-47 Stratojet (air cruiser) ** Fambaa Shield Generator, Heavy Fambaa Shield Generator - Unique Unit ** M1954 Towed Gun * Command Center: ** Deleathan Doctor ** Glurrg * Heavy Weapons Factory: ** M114, Improved M114 (artillery) ** ZSU-57, Improved ZSU-57 (anti-air) ** Cerrabore, Large Cerrabore (pummel creature) * Airbase: ** Mi-4 Hook (air transport) ** Ju 87 Stuka, IL-2 Sturmovik, IL-28 Beagle ** Yak-9, Mig-15 Fagot, MiG-21Bis Fishbed * Spaceport: ** Sando HoverFreighter * Deleathan Temple ** Shiala Mal Krysa, Arisa Valka Alliance of Nations Faction Bonus: Farmers +5 carry capacity, Fortress +1 range, Line of sight and search radius, the Allies have two unique units Team Bonus:Farm food maximum raised by +35 * Troop Center: ** US trooper, ISA Trooper, Heavy Trooper, Armored Machinegun Trooper ** Tauntaun Trooper, Heavy Tauntaun Trooper, Advanced Tauntaun Trooper ** Peacekeeper mortar trooper ** Javelin Soldier, Armored Missile Trooper * Vehicle Factory: ** Swoop Bike ** Humvee, ISA Jeep ** M2 Bradley, Rhino Transport ** Leopard 2, M80 Assault Tank ** Vulcan Attack Tank, Land Raider * Shipyard: ** Utility Trawler ** Light Scout, Scout, Advanced Scout (frigate) ** Transport Ship ** Prowler, Heavy Prowler (cruiser) ** Hunter, Heavy Hunter (destroyer) ** Javelin, Heavy Javelin (anti-air cruiser) * Fortress: ** Light Corvette (air cruiser) ** Airspeeder, Armored Airspeeder - Unique Unit ** Repulsing Cannon * Command Center: ** 2-1B ** Rebel R2-D5 * Heavy Weapons Factory: ** GDI Artillery, M270 MLRS ** HT9A7 Renatyr, Amarr AA Tank ** GDI Pummel, Sian Heavy Pummel * Airbase: ** Rebel Transport (air transport) ** A-10 Thunderbolt, Y-wing, Earth Alliance Heavy Bomber ** F-22 Raptor, Cygnarian X.C.6 Starfighter, X-Wing ** Caestus Assault Ram - Unique Unit * Spaceport: ** Mon Calamari Trader * Alliance Cantina ** BJ Blazkowicz, Alexi Scott, Luke Skywalker, Allison Jakes * Campaign-only: ** Arborean Rebels ** T-2B ** FT5A2 Tank ** SPHA-T ** AT-TE ** Mammoth Mk III ** Andorian Speeder ** Prism Tank ** MV-70 Tank (Federation Tank) ** A-Wing ** AONA APC ** Jaina Proudmoore ** Marian Hawke ** Anya Oliwa ** Manon Bastite ** Anakin Skywalker ** Admiral Ackbar ** Worf ** James T. Kirk ** Jarvan IV ** Nova Terra Borg Collective Note that the Borg are not playable in the campaign mode, only in skirmish mode. Faction Bonus: Nova collection +10%, Holocrons produce more nova, Fortress has increased attack versus mechs and heavy weapons, the Borg doesn't have creature mounts Team Bonus: Air Cruiser +10% speed * Troop Center: ** Borg Half-Drone, Borg Drone, Borg Heavy Drone, Borg EPM Drone ** Borg Grenadier Drone ** Borg Missile Drone, Borg Armored Missile Drone * Mech Factory: ** Borg speeder ** Assimilated Humvee, Assimilated AT-ST ** Assimilated BMP-2, Assimilated Rhino Transport ** Assimilated T-90, Assimilated AT-AT ** Borg Land Cube, Borg Assault Land Cube * Shipyard: ** Utility Trawler ** Light Scout, Scout, Advanced Scout (frigate) ** Transport Ship ** Cruiser, Advanced Cruiser ** Destroyer, Heavy Destroyer ** Missile Destroyer, Heavy Missile Destroyer * Fortress: ** Borg air cruiser (air cruiser) ** Borg Assimilator, Borg Elite Assimilator - Unique Unit ** Borg cannon * Command Center: ** Borg Drone Repair Mode ** Borg Assimilator * Heavy Weapons Factory: ** Borg Proton Artillery, Borg Heavy Proton Artillery (artillery) ** Borg AA Cube, Borg Heavy AA Cube (anti-air) ** Borg Pummel, Heavy Borg Pummel * Airbase: ** Borg Lifter (air transport) ** Borg Sphere Bomber, Borg Heavy Sphere Bomber, Borg Advanced Sphere Bomber ** Borg Spherefighter, Borg Heavy Spherefighter, Borg Wedge Fighter * Spaceport: ** Borg trade ship * Borg Lair ** 7 of Nine, Hugh, Borg Queen, Borg Supreme Commander The Coalition of Independent States Faction Bonus: No prefab shelters needed, Fortress +3 Anti-Air range Team Bonus: Heavy weapons +15% speed * Troop Center: ** Resistance Fighter, Chimeran Hybrids, Krogan Heavy Soldier, Scyranian Zealot Gunner ** Squigg Trooper, Heavy Squigg Trooper, Advanced Squigg Trooper ** Consortium Grenadier ** Batarian Missile Trooper, Krogan Missile Soldier (heavy anti-air) * Vehicle Factory: ** Forsaken Landspeeder ** Chaos Bradley, Shadow Transport ** Land Skimmer, Ork WarTrukk ** Lasher Tank, looted Predator Tank ** Chimeran Stalker, Chaos Landraider * Shipyard: ** Utility Trawler ** Light Scout, Scout, Advanced Scout (frigate) ** Chimeran Transport (transport ship) ** Forsaken Cruiser, Royal Heavy Frigate (cruiser) ** Chimeran Destroyer, Advanced Destroyer (destroyer) ** Forsaken Aegis Cruiser, Yuri AA Sub (anti-air destroyer) * Fortress: ** Flying Disc (air cruiser) ** Daemonettes, Herald of Slaneesh - Unique Unit ** Bio cannon * Command Center: ** Chimeran Medic ** Slave Worker * Heavy Weapons Factory: ** BM-21 Grad, Chimeran Heavy Artllery (artillery) ** Scyranian Skara-class Light AA, Scyranian Leta-class Heavy AA (anti-air) ** Energy Pummel, Heavy Energy Pummel * Airbase: ** Chaos Transport (air transport) ** MiG-25RB Foxbat, Forsaken Starbomber, Heavy Bommer ** Su-27 Flanker, Fighta-Bommer, XM-7 Starfighter * Spaceport: ** KVA trader * Forsaken Temple ** Sylvanas Windrunner, Tyber Zann, Gorgutz 'Ead Unter, Pagan Min *Campaign-only: ** Ork Nob ** Technical ** T-55 Battle Tank ** M7 Priest ** AT-AP ** Squiggoth ** Semerian Land Speeder ** Zzaap Tank ** MiG-31 Foxhound ** Son'a APC ** Silri ** Ru'afo ** Dash Rendar ** Xizor ** Urai Fen Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse